


Scared Straight: All Yours

by glasswrks



Series: Scared Straight [2]
Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Notes:</b> I seemed to have started series that is based around the episode “Scared Straight.” From this moment, I shall name the subsequent stories: “Scared Straight: “ with the title to follow.<br/><b>Thanks:</b> To Gatekeeper for going over the story and continuing to make sure I don’t butcher Jordan’s character.<br/><b>Copyright:</b> Nov. 27th, 2002<br/><b>Revised:</b> Dec. 4th, 2002<br/><b>Second Revision:</b> Feb. 2003<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Jordan Cavanaugh, Lisa Fromer, et al belong to Tim Kring, Tailwind Productions and NBC Studios. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Straight: All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is _actually_ the third story in the series. It follows "The Call." I forgot to upload "The Call," prior to this one.

* * * * * *

Dr. Lisa Fromer leaned forwards towards the microphone after having been told who was on the line waiting to talk to her.

“Hello Jane,” she smiled, “It’s nice to hear from you again. What can I do for you?”

_“I have a slight problem.”_

“And what’s that?” she asked, hoping that her curiosity wasn’t plainly evident.

_“Well... I’ve been seeing someone...”_

“Yes, go on,” Lisa urged.

 _“But, it’s not like you might think,”_ came the rushed reply. _“We’ve gone out a few times, but we’re friends ...I think.”_

“You’re not sure?”

_“No. Not really.”_

Lisa frowned momentarily. “Do you enjoy this person’s company?”

_“Oh yeah. We’ve had great times when we’ve gone out.”_

“Then, what the problem Jane?”

_“I’m not sure if this person is looking for friendship ... or more.”_

“Is the ‘or more’ scaring you?”

 _“I never said I was scared...”_ The voice replied defensively.

“Hesitant perhaps?” Lisa asked.

_“I don’t want to mess this up.”_

“Why would you think you were?”

_“I’m not sure if I’m reading more into this than I should.”_

“Have you spoken to your... “Friend” about this?”

 _“No.”_ came the whispered reply.

“Why is that?”

_“I’m kinda wondering... more than wondering what it would be like, to be more than just friends. But I think it’s too soon.”_

“Too soon after what?”

_“The last relationship my friend was in ended kinda suddenly.”_

“You believe that your friend is rebounding with you?”

_“No, it’s more complicated than that.”_

“Jane... I really wish I had more time to speak with you about this, but I see that my time’s running out. However, if you could hold on...”

_“Sure, why not.”_

Lisa smiled, “All right ladies and gentlemen, that’s all the time I have for today, but until next time this is Doctor Lisa Fromer saying good health.”

“We’re clear.”

Lisa removed the headphones from her ears and pushed away from the desk. “I’ll be in my office.” she said as she made a hasty retreat from the studio.

“Sure thing Doctor Fromer.” the studio intern said as he cleaned the booth.

Closing the door behind her, Lisa hurried to her desk. Pulling the chair out she sat down. Taking a nervous breath, she reached out and grabbed the phone, punching down on line three.

“Hello...”

_“Hi.”_

“How complicated is it... Jane?” Lisa asked her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

_“Very.”_

“I’ve been told I’m a great listener.” Lisa said, her laughter sounding forced in her ear.

_“Okay, if you have time.”_

“I’m all yours.”

The End.


End file.
